Unfinished
by redstars-x
Summary: Just my collection of bits and pieces that have no start or finish. Multiple pairings, het/yaoi/yuri/gen.
1. KennyBebe

**Okay so. This is written differently from how I'd normally write. There are a lot of almost run-on sentences, and I tried switching it up, but it just didn't work for me as well as this did, and I liked it better like this. SO please forgive me if it's a bit annoying to read? Also names aren't really mentioned... and it's supposed to be incomplete-ish. I've got a bunch of ideas like this written out, but this is really the only one that's done. Reviews are appreciated~ _I don't own South Park etc etc. \o/_**

* * *

I don't get it - don't get what she sees, what she wants (maybe she doesn't want _anything_) - because I can't give her anything. I can't give her anything and she still comes around - still hangs around - and it's not always just sex , sometimes I think it's _love_, because I realized a while ago that _I'm _in love with her - I've been in love with her forever, and I was so, so sure we'd never have that - that it would never work. But she's happier now (I made her happy?) and it's the happiest I've seen her in a while (ever) and she's got one of those _real _smiles on her face - not the fake ones she gives everyone else (the ones she uses to hide everything) - the one she gave me when I told her I'd take care of her (because none of the other guys she'd been with ever had). And when I see her like that, somehow I think "It's going to work", because even if I can't give her much, I can give her love, I can make her happy - and sometimes I think that's all she's been looking for.


	2. BebeKenny

When we're like this it's _fine_. I don't need money, I don't need a big house. I don't need a fancy car or lots of jewelry or anything. I don't need any of it to be happy - because it's never _made_ me happy - _he_ made me happy, and he doesn't realize it. He can't understand why I stick around - why I call him up just to talk, why I want to see him - when it's not even just us tangled in my sheets, he doesn't realize that _I love him_ and I don't want it to just be about sex, about fucking (because that's what it's always been about), and that I don't even need all of that - I just need _him_ and everything will be okay. Everything will be okay because even if we're stuck here, we've got each other, and we don't have to worry about what his parents are like, or what my parents will think, because we don't _care_ and it'll just be _us_ and that's really all either of us need to be happy.


	3. MarkRebecca

**So, I decided instead of making this a two-shot, just to switch it to a place to dump all the bits and pieces of fic that I will most likely never finish. I love most of the ideas I have, but I'm bad at fitting them into a story... which sucks. But hopefully they work as standalone... whatever. I may work on some of these eventually (this one, mainly, because I do have more written) and post them as their own fics, but who knows. Reviews are nice, but even you taking the time to read this makes me happy. :D**

**So, I'm sure everyone has seen 313. this is from Mark's POV and is very much about Rebecca. 3**

**

* * *

**

So when I'm in her room, stroking her hair and brushing it out of her eyes - my eyes - and when I've got her against the wall,  
pushing her shirt up with one hand and her skirt down with the other, and I'm picking her up, with one arm around her waist and one under her leg,  
and when I'm holding her against the wall I just know there's no way this could ever be wrong because it's perfect,  
it's what we know best - it's all we know - because it's never been any different for us. When I kiss her and tell her I love her  
and she tells me back we know it's true, because there's never been anyone else to love, but it doesn't matter  
because we know this is all we need - all we'll ever need - and that's completely fine with both of us.


	4. Butters

**Because Marjorine spawned a whole lot of headcanon for me, I give you this.**

* * *

The second time I walked into class like that, it was because I wanted to, because it was better this way. Nails painted, hair in pigtails - even pigtails, mind you - and makeup done perfectly. Everyone knew, it wasn't a big secret this time, and even though my friends can be assholes, this is different because we've grown up, and we grew up understanding that none of us are perfect, that none of us ever will be - and that some of us are farther from it than others.


End file.
